


Next Door Neighbor

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Ashara Dayne Lives, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brandon Stark Bashing, Bubble Bath, Cleaning, Complete, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Disability, Dress Up, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, House Tyrell, MILFs, Minor Brandon Stark/Ashara Dayne, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Past Ashara Dayne/Ellia Martell, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Wheelchair Sex, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A disabled guy and his older neighbor fall in love.Ashara Dayne/Willas Tyrell Modern AU
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Willas Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Next Door Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts).



One day Willas Tyrell's dad Mace was working a double, his mom Alerie had off but her boss called to see if she could fill in for someone, she told him she'll call him back. He can stay home by himself for an hour or two but that is about it because in case je need a drink or to use the bathroom I need help.

" Why not call Ms Ashara Dayne next door? She might not have any plans," Willas suggested.

Alerie agrees and decides to call her. "Sure, I can keep Willas company," Ashara replies. Once she arrived, Alerie was able to head to work. Ashara was 40, but still great. She stood 5'8" and weighed 135lbs, and had the biggest set of boobs he had ever seen. For years, he's been dreaming of being with Ashara intimately, even if she was married. They sat and talked awhile then watched TV. Now he had to use the bathroom.

"Sorry Ashara, but I have to go."

"No problem," she ensures Willas as she rolled him to the bathroom. "I don't feel funny; just tell me what to do."

"Can you get my urinal? It's behind the toilet."

She unzips his pants and takes out Willas' cock. Then reaching behind the toilet grabs his urinal and holds it for him while he uses it. As he's going, she starts to slowly and gently massage him, only pretending to just be keeping him in. Of course, she has to bend down to do all of this so her breast was just barely touching his face. After he finished, he sat there a moment before letting her know I was done. Needless to say, he was enjoying the rubbing.

By now, he was slowly becoming erect. Ashara takes his cock out and holds it with one hand as she dumps the urinal with the other. Still holding me, she looks down and sees a little drop of urine on his tip, she uses her thumb to wipe it away. He couldn't help but get rock hard in her gentle grasp. Ashara instantly notices and laughs a little, "Did I cause that?"

"Yes," Willas admit shyly. "Sorry, but I'm going to need a little time so I go down before you can put it back in my jeans."

"Oh don't worry Willas, I'll help you with that if you want." As he was just about to ask her about her husband Brandon Stark, she adds "Brandon isn't here. And he hasn't touched me in two years anyway..." She starts to rub him faster with a stronger grip. Willas' body welcomes this change of pace, as his hips move to match the rhythm of her strokes.

"Boy Willas, I must say I'm impressed. You're pretty big."

"Thanks Ashara", Willas groans from the lust surging through his body. He couldn't help but put his face into her breasts under her low cut blouse.

She stopped him and with her free hand slid off her blouse and bra, then arched her back but rested her soft nipples against his face. "Isn't that better?"

Without answering or hesitation he start to lick and suck on her nipples, switching back and forth between them. Ashara moaned out loud, "Oh God Will! I almost forgot this feeling!" She continued to rub Willas as he sucked her nipples and then suddenly stopped.

He look at her with confusion, "Why did you stop so sudden? Did I do something wrong?"

She smiled "Oh no Willas, it's just my turn to do the sucking." She moves to kneel in front of him, licks the tip of Willas' throbbing member, and slides him between her lips before he had time to think. At first, swirling her tongue around his shaft and then her head starts bobbing.

Willas can't help but moan out. He manage to whisper to her "Oh God Ashara....faster, you feel so good." She does as asked and goes faster and faster. Before he knew it, she goes farther down until he touch her throat and she squeezes his balls softly all at the same time.

He felt himself approaching that great release and I informed her. Without breaking any focus or pacing, she gives me thumbs up. He groaned from ecstasy as his cock blasted into her mouth, she did her best to catch it all in her mouth but some overflowed down her chin. She swallowed the rest and they sat for a moment as they caught our breath.

He break the silence, "I can't believe Brandon won't touch you that was wonderful!"

"We used to have sex about 3 times a day, but now, he doesn't even so much as let me touch him sensually."

"Well, you can touch me anytime you want."

Ashara smiles and stands to clean her face and washes his messy cock. Some of his juices had gotten onto his jeans. She rinses a wash rag and tries to wipe the spot but only makes it worse.

"Damn!" Willas say suddenly, "How can we explain the stain to my mom?"

"We won't have to; I'll put you on your bed, change you, and throw your jeans in the washer."

He nods and she rolls me to his bed. Once they get there she puts his arms around her neck, holds him and stands him up. They stand there face to face and hs confesses how he want to kiss her.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asks almost challenging.

Willas start kissing her and she kissed him back. Their tongues played and danced in each other's mouths. I felt my legs giving out and I broke our lips' embrace.

"Can we continue this in the bed?"

"Sure," Ashara answered as she laid him down.

Before they continued she disrobed him entirely and went to throw his clothes into the washer. She ran back, jumped in the bed, and they continued where they left off. They take a break for air from their passionate kissing.

"Would you like to taste me, Willas?" she asked shyly while biting her lip.

"Ashara, I've wanted to taste you for years."

She begins taking off her skirt and slides out of her soaked panties. She then sits up and straddles his face, her knees at his ears.

"Mmmm, that looks and smells yummy, Ashara."

Without a response she lowers herself onto Willas' face, almost on command he start eating.

He start licking her plump lips and then put his tongue inside of her, sliding it in and out. She moans and grinds across my tongue, riding it softly. We both moan and her grinding sets her clit against my mouth. I grab at it with my lips and start sucking.

Ashara can't help but scream, "Oh Willas, suck it harder! YES YES YES!!! FASTER!! HARDER!! THAT FEELS GREAT! I'M GONNA CUM!!"

Within moments she came in his mouth, all over his face, neck and the sheets. After she comes back down a little she collapses next to Willas. She lay there, unable to speak and the only movement she could make was her twitching for what seemed like 5 minutes.

Once she regained her composure, she got on her side and sighed.

"I take it that you enjoyed that?" I joke.

"Willas, you have no idea how much I enjoyed that. No man or woman has made me have such an orgasm half as good as you just did," she confessed as she wiped his face.

"Oh Ashara, you don't mean that. You're only the second person I've been with. The first was that nurse's aide that stayed here six months ago."

"I feel so bad that I'm only your second but you must be a fast learner because you were wonderful so far."

As she starts to rub me again Willas says, "Ashara, you said no man or woman has given you a better orgasm, I never knew you were bi."

She says, "I hope this doesn't change how you feel but in college one night I broke up with a guy, I was laying in bed crying when my roommate Elia Martell came home. She got in bed to hold me. We just held each other as friends then out of nowhere I kissed her and she kissed back. After that we got naked and screwed each other. The rest of the year we slept together. Willas, it was a fun fling, we satisfied each other to a point but it had no real heartfelt love. After we graduated we both went our ways. Before I met Brandon, I had a few one night stands with girls but since I met Brandon, I had no urges to be with a woman."

"Ash, that would never hurt my feelings"

"Willas, let me go put your clothes in the dryer then we'll have round three." She was back in two minutes, got back in bed we started kissing she got on top of him.

He said, "Can you fuck me now?"

"Absolutely Willas."

Ashara straddled him lowered herself on his rock hard cock, her warm wet pussy felt like ecstasy. As she was riding him, Willas started moving his hips up and down. They kept moving faster and faster, the moaning was so loud if somebody was next door they would probably think somebody was getting beat.

After ten minutes of pure fucking he yelled out, "I'M CUMMING!" Ashara said "Cum my lover, I've been cumming Willas, for a few minutes." He let loose for three minute; his juices filled her and overflowed all over them. His body was uncontrollable, it was the best feeling he has ever had. After five minutes Willas caught his breath, he got his control back and looked in Ashara's purple eyes and say "that was AMAZING." Ashara says "yes Willas, that's what Seven Heavens must be like."

They're lying in each other's arms covered with their juices. Willas says, "please Ashara promise me today won't be a onetime thing." "Oh no, Willas, this will not be one time. I'm calling my handyman and having a ramp built so I can bring you in my house myself."

"Ashara, what if Brandon doesn't want a ramp?" "Willas, that's my house! Brandon can go live with his twenty eight year old girlfriend. In fact I'm giving him a month to get out."

"What can we tell my parents when you keep bringing me over your house?" "Willas, aren't you going to help with my online company ha ha."

"Absolutely honey."

"Ok Willas, let me give you a sponge bath, you're a mess." He asked Ashara to hold his hand and said, "honey I'm sorry you'll have to always wash me and dress me." After thirty seconds Ashara says, "Willas, if this is going to work and down the line we move in together, right now promise me you'll never apologize to me again for needing me to help you."

"Ok Ashara. I promise."

They kissed then Ashara went to get his bath stuff. While she was giving him a bath, they were fooling around giving each other kisses. Ashara says; "See Willas giving you a bath can be fun for both of us." She went and got his clothes, dressed him and helped him get in his chair. Before they left my room Ashara says "Guess I better do your sheets too."

They went to the kitchen, and she makes sandwiches. As we're eating he couldn't help but sigh, "My weekend six months ago was fun and I felt like a man but today...today was fabulous, I....I feel....."

She interrupted, "I know Willas, you feel like a lover, which you now are, my lover. I can't wait till the ramp is built because it's going to be hell not being with you."

"I know Ashara. I can't wait either..."

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
